Family Business
by Joga
Summary: [Completed] Hermione and Draco meet in muggle London 7 years after graduation, HGDM romance set in weird circumstances
1. One Wish

Dear All! I know I haven't finished my other story but I have a real writer's block there. This is something that just came to my head the other day. Enjoy! Joga  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Pansy, this is your new secretary, Hermione Bennet." Said Lucius Malfoy, showing Hermione into Pansy Parkinson's office on the 23rd floor of Malfoy Building in London. Pansy looked at her new secretary critically. She was the type, Pansy didn't like and which among sensible people would be described as intelligent. Pansy was even daft enough not to recognise that the woman in front of her was wearing a glamour and in fact was no other than Hermione Granger, the brightest mind in Pansy's former school Hogwarts. Due to the fact, however, that this Hermione person was introduced to her by Lucius Malfoy, the owner of Malfoy Wiz. Inc., where Pansy worked and because Lucius Malfoy was the father of Draco Malfoy whom Pansy decided to have for a husband, she smiled and said:  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I am sure our co-operation, Hermione, will work out just fine."  
  
Hermione smiled. None of them, including Pansy, believed in what Pansy has just said.  
  
"I'm sure, Pansy will fill you in your duties." Said Lucius Malfoy, leaving both women together. Closing the door, Lucius smiled remembering the dispute he had yesterday with his son, Draco, when he informed him that he had found a secretary for Pansy Parkinson.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I've found a secretary for Pansy, today." Said Lucius sipping a glass of red wine. He was 58 years old and at the peak of his powers, wizarding and business ones. Some seven years ago, Lucius thought it was time to fulfil his life's dream and move to muggle London to become a businessman. As in most case in his life, his business venture hit off and he was soon richer than he was as a wizard.  
  
"Mhmm." Replied Draco.  
  
"Don't you want to know who she is? Asked Malfoy Senior just as Draco was thinking 'it doesn't really matter - she wouldn't last a month with Pansy', but he asked: "Who is she?"  
  
"I met her on a train today."  
  
"You must be joking, Lucius!" was his son's reply, 'I'll make sure he stops going on trains because he is ready to bring a secretary for me, or Heaven forbid, a wife, too.' added Draco in his thoughts.  
  
"Why should I be joking, son? She's just graduated from Durham and she was on her way to London to find a job and begin evening LSE courses. I always try to promote people who have a goal in life."  
  
"You? You always try to promote people who have a goal in life? Have you lost your senses?" demanded Malfoy Junior.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do promote people who have a goal in life. But you're right. There is something more to it."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"She's a witch." Replied Lucius.  
  
"How do you know?'  
  
"She wears a very sophisticated glamour charm. I've seen such a powerful one maybe once or twice in my life."  
  
"And you hired her? Just like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just because, she wears a powerful glamour charm? She is probably some gold-digger."  
  
"I don't blame you, Draco, for thinking that way. I admit that after an evening spent in company of Pansy Parkinson, I think of every woman as of a gold-digger but Hermione is by no means one."  
  
'So she is Hermione already thought Draco, but the name brought some memories back. Hermione, the only Hermione he knew, was dead, she was Hermione Granger, the most intelligent girl at school and a hot one by the time she was 17.  
  
"She is a good girl." Added Lucius Malfoy  
  
'Just like Vincent Goyle is a good boy' commented Draco silently, while his father was thinking: 'I need someone near Pansy. I must know what she is up to.'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hermione sat on her bed. Life was really strange. It all started 7 years ago. She has just graduated and Harry, Ron, Draco and she were getting ready for the final battle with the evil. Draco changed sides at Chistmas. He went to Dumbledore after the Christmas holidays and confessed that he could not partake in the revels and the killings and that he was willing to fight all his father had represented. Dumbledore agreed. It took some time to convince Harry and Ron that Draco was changed but they finally believed him when he saved her and Neville from being killed in a Death Eater riot in muggle London.  
  
Then things went really fast. The final battle was won by the Order of the Phoenix. There were many causalities including Harry and Ron. In the final duel between Harry and Voldemort, the defeat of Voldemort was sealed with Draco's and Snape's help. Lucius Malfoy was captured and put on trial. Draco, Snape and she became heros and the Ministry promised to grant them one wish, no matter what that wish would be.  
  
Draco's car sped towards his apartment in the Docklands. He was thinking about the past when he made his 'victor wish' and asked for mercy for Lucius. He came up with a plan. Lucius would be obliviated to such extent that he would not remember anything about Voldemort and his Death Eater past. The Ministry wasn't very thrilled to do it and gave its own condition: Lucius would have his memory modified in such a way that he would want to move to muggle London and begin a business there. Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic, thought that it would be a punishment enough for all the wrong Lucius did in his life. Draco agreed thinking it was the most twisted sense of humour on the part of the Minister. Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall participated in the casting of the 'oblivate' on Lucius. He survived it and seemed to be a man of a cheerful disposition. The first thing he did was buy a house in muggle London and becoming a businessman. He did not know what Hermione's wish was, she was killed in a car accident somewhere in Ireland. It was a heavy blow to him. He fell in love with her but did not have time to tell her that. She left shortly after the final battle and never came back. He chose to follow Lucius' lead. He was tired of being a hero, he wanted a new start. He retained all his memories but he could feel they had changed him. Over the next years, he set on helping his fellow Slytherins whose families were involved with Voldemort. This was how Flint and Parkinson came to live in muggle London. Draco regretted one thing about it that was helping Parkinson. As soon as she started working in Malfoy Wiz. Inc., she embarked on a mission to get him laid with no other than herself and Draco had so far found no way of getting rid of her.  
  
Hermione snuggled into her old teddy-bear. Seven years ago, she made her wish. She wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth, and from the wizarding world in particular. The Ministry agreed. They faked her death in Ireland and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall placed an extremely advanced glamour charm on her. She returned to her parents who were aware of everything. They moved into another town, changed the surname and her life began with a new start. She only wished she could tell Draco but then would he be interested, he didn't care for her. 


	2. Life is Like a Box

Chapter Two  
  
Hermione lay in bed remembering the events of the day. Incredible that life offered her a chance to meet Draco again and that such meeting was to take place in 'her' world, on her ground and it would play out by the rules of this world, not the rules of hermetic magical society where she was a nobody and Draco had seventy five generations of wizards to back his cause. Even Parkinson had to play by muggle rules now... sadly Hermione didn't have seventy five generations of muggles traced and at best she was on equal grounds with Pansys and Dracos of this world and she did enjoy it.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, Hermy", began Pansy, when Lucius left them alone that morning, "you are here to do what I want you to do. First, I come at 9.15 a.m. every day and I expect to have coffee ready waiting for me. Write down and then learn by heart: two flat spoons of instant coffee, then milk, exactly six teaspoons and then water. Stir it and add exactly one flat teaspoon of sugar. In that order! I'll know if you make it otherwise. Second, I talk, you listen and do. Third, this is a list of people for whom I am unavailable. Fourth, I am always available for Draco Malfoy. Fifth, these are the letters I want to see on my desk in one hour, ready for signature. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Pansy."  
  
This was the least expected reply. No one had ever called her Pansy in the office. She was just opening her mouth to fire Hermione when she remembered that Hermione might be related to Lucius Malfoy in some way so until the way was known it was better not to start.  
  
"That would be all." Said Pansy as calmly as possible.  
  
Life was incredible. Of all wizards and muggles, she was now on good terms with no other than Lucius Malfoy. Her life began to have brighter colours. He gave her this job which she needed. Her father promised to pay for the studies and she was staying at her Aunt's house but books and personal expanses, she had to cover by herself. ?150 pounds weekly net was a good start, if you had a place to live.  
  
************************  
  
Two weeks later; Monday, 9.10 a.m.  
  
Hermione was making coffee together with Jane. Jane was a secretary to yet another "company bitch" Millicent Bulstrode and the first person, except for Lucius and Pansy with whom Hermione dealt. Unlike Pansy, Jane seemed to be very nice. It soon turned out that Jane was also doing evening courses in marketing and both girls became as good friends as it was only possible after two weeks of acquaintance.  
  
"I can never stop laughing when I watch you prepare that coffee."  
  
"Don't start, Jane! I can still hear Pansy say: Write down and then learn by heart" laughed Hermione, imitating Pansy.  
  
Jane laughed.  
  
"I swear that one day I'm going to put exactly one teaspoon of arsenic to your coffee, Pansy." continued Hermione still imitating Pansy.  
  
"You're bad, Mione."  
  
"I don't know what someone did to Pansy but I can't believe she couldn't try to be nicer." Said Hermione and inwardly laughed at what she has just said. She felt do muggle. She almost forgot how it was to be a witch. And that Pansy was a witch as well. And Hermione knew exactly was someone did to Pansy. Life took away all she grew up in making her live in a hated muggle surroundings where she had to escape to the protecting wings of Lucius. Lucius, Lucius was yet another story, a story Hermione had uncovered only a few weeks ago which at first scared her to death but then... Her reverie was broken by Jane's voice:  
  
"Is she that bad?" asked Jane  
  
"Oh, yes, she is" murmured Draco Malfoy, "and I would serve her arsenic myself." He was just passing by the kitchen when he heard a female voice say: ".teaspoon of arsenic into your coffee, Pansy." And then the other voice, which definitely did not belong to Pansy Parkinson said: "You are bad, Mione."  
  
'Mione, the past came flooding. Why do they have to shorten this name like this.' thought Malfoy Junior going to the private lift that took him to the security of his private office on the 24th floor: 'And who were these two?' 


	3. From A Perspective

Thank you for your reviews;  
  
Blanche DuBois() - I hope I'll live up to your expectations as to the illicitness ( fripachi90 - there are still some twists coming; Blazing Fire - I ahve the hole story written so you have a good chance of getting a regular postings subject to my going on business trips.  
  
Here comes ....  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Friday; Draco Malfoy's office; afternoon  
  
Markus Flint was standing by the window and looking through the telescope. Unlike others he wasn't looking into the stars but occupied himself with the yard in front of Malfoy Building.  
  
"Are there any French girls working for you?" asked he.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"French girls."  
  
"How am I to know?"  
  
"Pity. This one must be French."  
  
Malfoy Junior did not respond.  
  
"Come and judge for yourself."  
  
"Markus, some people try to work."  
  
"She must be French. Only French girls have such legs and."  
  
"Let me see." Came Draco's voice from behind. Markus moved to allow Draco have a look.  
  
"She is in the middle of the yard, right now." Tried to help Markus.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pity. She's gorgeous."  
  
'The way she walks is breathtaking. The slow, smooth moves.' thought Draco, 'She reminds me of Her...'  
  
"Common, admit it. She's stunning. These hair.!" called Markus  
  
'I bet it smells like a meadow in mid-July.' replied Malfoy silently.  
  
"I wish she turned around." Continued Markus.  
  
"You don't want it, Markus. Be humane!" called Malfoy, 'Since I have Pansy here, I have problems with finding "partners". If her eyes are only half that gorgeous as her derriere, I should. No, I can't even think about it.'  
  
Markus was looking at him quizzically: "What do you mean?"  
  
"What?. Ahh, mean. It's just that."  
  
"I know Pansy. Can't you get rid of her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, but. she is ."  
  
"Markus, I know but she is a good employee."  
  
".whom no one likes. Or maybe she is nice with her work colleagues?"  
  
"Markus, are you serious?" asked Malfoy ironically.  
  
"I see. Draco, I've been watching you and I can say one thing. Since you have to work with her, you are not yourself! I've known you for years and I've never seen you like that. You rarely talk, you don't meet new people and had it not been for the fact that you hardly ever smile, I would say that you are in the state of unfulfilled love. This however doesn't seem to be the case. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Her company depresses me somehow. I don't know why but it does."  
  
"Draco, I think I know what you should do."  
  
"What? Get rid of her?"  
  
"You said you could not."  
  
"Yes. So, what's the remedy?"  
  
"When is the first party you will be at?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Doesn't matter. On that party, you'll chat up the first woman you'll notice."  
  
"That's the remedy?"  
  
"Yes. Promise."  
  
Draco was looking sceptically at Markus.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Let's go, your father is waiting for us."  
  
****************************  
  
Meanwhile; floor 23; Pansy's office  
  
Pansy was sitting in her chair, dreaming: 'I wonder what Draco is doing, right now.' she closed her eyes. 'He is over me. in his office. just one floor above me. He is sitting behind his desk. His hands over. over. the computer. He is leaning back in his chair. He's placing his hands over. his strong neck. He gets up and stares into the window. Just. one floor. above me.'  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." called Pansy.  
  
"May I go?" asked Hermione Bennet  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Till tomorrow." Was Hermione's reply.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione was walking across the yard. She should in a hurry to catch the bus but she could hardly make herself walk more quickly. She had this funny feeling that she was being watched. She noticed the bus and began walking faster paying no more attention to her present feelings. She had to be home for supper. 


	4. Christmas is Coming

Chapter Four  
  
Malfoy's Mansion in Mayfair; December 16th  
  
"Lucius, where are you?" called Draco entering his father's apartment.  
  
"In bed, of course. This doctor made me stay in bed and Stevens is keeping me here. Tell him something."  
  
"Good work, Stevens." Said Malfoy Junior smiling. "I'd like to stay with my father alone."  
  
"Of course, sir. Would you like to have your dinner served here?"  
  
"No, I'll eat later in the kitchen. Thank you."  
  
"As you wish." Said he leaving.  
  
"You said it was urgent, Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, there is a company Christmas party you have to attend."  
  
"No, Dad."  
  
"Yes, Draco, you must. It's a tradition in the company and you have to attend. In my place. As you see I'm sick and I can't go. You must substitute for me."  
  
'Tradition' sneered Draco mentally. 'Malfoy Wiz. Inc. was 7 years old. How can you talk about a tradition.'  
  
"Fine, Dad, I'll go. Something else?" said Draco not wanting to go into a discussion with Lucius, his mind still focus on the business..  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me then, I still have to contact Japan. I was in the middle of a teleconference when I got your message."  
  
"Yes, son. Go."  
  
*************************  
  
Three hours later, Malfoy Junior went to the kitchen to eat something. He wanted to get to his own apartment but it was impossible when father was ill.  
  
Stevens was waiting in the kitchen.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Stevens? There was no need to wait for me. I know how to put a plate into the microwave."  
  
"I have no doubt in it, sir, but Mr Malfoy told me to give it to you, personally."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A costume."  
  
"A costume? What costume?"  
  
"I believe Santa Claus's."  
  
"You must be joking, Stevens."  
  
"Never, sir."  
  
Malfoy looked inside the bag.  
  
"He is not going to do it to me. I won't wear it for that party."  
  
"Will you need me, sir?"  
  
"What?.No, Stevens. Go and rest."  
  
Thank you, sir.  
  
Malfoy took the bag and went upstairs.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, Draco. Ahh, I see Stevens gave you the costume."  
  
"I won't wear it."  
  
"But why? I still remember how lovely you looked in that sweet elf costume, when you were six and your mother...."  
  
"Lucius, I'm not six, any more. And I won't wear it." Suddenly, Draco thought that his father was going soft, after all it was hard to believe an ex-Death Eater would concede to wearing a Santa's costume.  
  
"But there must be a Santa at the party."  
  
"But I won't wear it."  
  
"The employees will be disappointed. There is no Christmas without a Santa. I've been a Santa from the day I became the President of Malfoy Wiz. Inc."  
  
"Okay, Lucius. Let's strike a deal, with a bit of magic, I'll conjure a nice Santa outfit and find someone to wear it. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, son. There simply must be a Santa." Lucius Malfoy knew how to approach his son. Draco became far too serious for Senior's taste. In father's opinion, he needed a wife. A wife who would make him smile again. Lucius was sure that his son would wear a Santa costume one day and that his wife would be a Mary "Merry" Christmas.  
  
Draco kissed his father's forehead and left. He needed a Santa now. He was going through the names of his friends."Flint! That's my man!" called Junior picking up the receiver. 


	5. The Party

Chapter Five  
  
December, 20th; Employee's Christmas Party  
  
"Where is Pansy?" wondered Jane standing at the far end of the art gallery where Malfoy Wiz. Inc. had their Christmas party. If Jane was a witch she would have known that the room was magically enlarged to fit everyone.  
  
"Definitely not here. Draco Malfoy is not coming so she won't be here, either." Replied Hermione who was standing next to her admiring the magic surrounding her. Malfoys certainly had the abilities when they wanted.  
  
"Maybe she will be?" remarked Jane.  
  
"Why? She told me today, she won't be." Claimed Hermione.  
  
"But Draco Malfoy is here." Replied Jane  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That tall man who just walked in."  
  
"It's the first time I see him." Lied Hermione. She could not take her eyes off of him. He was even more sexy than he was the last time she saw him. Age definitely did him a lot of good.  
  
"Hohoho" called a. Santa Claus, entering the room  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Here, I come to bring you the wishes of a Merry Merry Christmas. Hohoho."  
  
"He is funny." Commented Jane.  
  
"Yes." Replied Hermione slowly, feeling someone's eyes on herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was looking at the first woman he had noticed when he entered the room. She was standing with some other girl. He guessed that the other girl was commenting Flint in his suit. He kept staring at the girl. 'She is beautiful. Her legs seem to go to her neck. Her hair. Oh, God, that's the girl I've seen from the office window with Flint. Flint!."you'll chat up the first woman you'll notice" rang in Draco's ears.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Flint has just finished hohohoing and having placed all the presents on the table where each employee would take his own when he was leaving, approached Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, thank you for the invitation. It was really fantastic. I always knew, it's great to wake a smile on someone's face but I never knew how great it feels to do it on faces of 100 people."  
  
"I'm sure of that, Flint. Stop convincing me into something you even don't believe."  
  
"Malfoy, you seem distracted." Replied Flint as if he did not here Draco's last comment.  
  
"What?. No, Flint." He wanted to thank Flint for not informing Pansy about today but it would be improper, he thought.  
  
"You are distracted, Malfoy and I think I know why."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You know, Malfoy" continued Flint as though he heard nothing, "I've seen a lovely girl here. I wonder if you could introduce me to her."  
  
"I doubt I know her."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Come with me."  
  
Taking off his beard but leaving the rest of the Santa costume, Flint dragged Malfoy towards the place where Jane and Hermione stood. They haven't noticed both men.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Flint, and the girls turned towards him.  
  
"I would like to introduce myself. My name is Markus Flint and this is my friend Draco Malfoy, whom you probably know already."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr Flint, Mr Malfoy. I am Jane Townsend and this is Hermione Bennet." 'So this is Hermione Bennet. The one with the powerful glamour charm. If I hadn't know, she was wearing one, I wouldn't have thought that she was, especially here among muggles. Lucius was right, there is something about her... I don't know what... maybe that smile or...' Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Flint's voice:  
  
"Ladies, maybe we could just skip the Mister and Miss stuff. Just Markus or Mark and. well, I don't know how Malfoy wants to be called but I call him Malfoy. Draco hardly suits him." Laughed Flint. "Jane, why don't we go and have some champagne?"  
  
"You don't mind if I call you Draco?" asked Hermione in a voice that seemed to Malfoy tender and soft. Malfoy was desperately thinking what would Flint say in such a situation.  
  
"Not at all Hermione, in your lips." he knew what Flint would say but he couldn't voice it to the end. Instead, he blushed and she smiled at him.  
  
"I hope you wanted to say something nice."  
  
"I wanted to say that in your lips Draco sounds heaven-like." He managed.  
  
"Don't spoil me or woo me, Draco Malfoy. Not during the first date." Laughed Hermione, her heart racing when they approached the champagne table, following Flint and Jane.  
  
"Malfoy, you move fast. You already have a date!" exclaimed Markus. "I can't stay behind. Jane, will you eat dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Jane blushed and nodded. At that moment, Flint's mobile buzzed:  
  
"Excuse me. Markus Flint." He said.  
  
Hermione could hear the voice in the receiver: "You haven't told me, you Pig! I'll get you for this, Markus." She would recognise this voice everywhere. It belonged to Pansy Parkinson. 


	6. A Casual Lift

Chapter Six  
  
Three days later  
  
"Markus, it's Malfoy."  
  
"Hi, old man, how are you?"  
  
"Fine. You?" asked Draco  
  
"Despite the fact that Pansy wanted to lynch me because of keeping the party in secret, I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Have you seen Jane?"  
  
"I always admired your straightforwardness but yes."  
  
"How was the date?"  
  
"Malfoy, you amaze me. For your information, it was great and we are to see each other this afternoon when she finishes her work."  
  
"Great. Will you do me a favour?"  
  
"And do I ever refuse you anything?"  
  
"No, but preferred to ask. Go and meet Jane in the office."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please, I'll make sure you have no problems going around the building. Just go to where she works. I presume Hermione is working with Jane."  
  
"You presume?"  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't ask her. Are you nuts!? Anyway, try to find out when Hermione finishes her work and give me a call."  
  
"Malfoy can't you just call her and ask yourself?"  
  
"No, she would feel awkward. I don't want it. And then I want to surprise her."  
  
Flint seemed to consider Malfoy's request.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it but it's already a second favour this week. You owe me."  
  
"Fine, Markus. Thanks."  
  
**********************  
  
Five o'clock p.m.  
  
"Jane!"  
  
"Markus what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you."  
  
"That's so nice of you, Markus. I'll be ready in five minutes."  
  
"Great, we then go and have a snack and go for a walk. Oh, I see Hermione. I'll go and say hello to her."  
  
"I'll be ready when you'll be back."  
  
************************  
  
"Hermione, how are you?"  
  
"Hello, Markus. Fine thanks. And you?"  
  
"Great. Where are you carrying this pile of papers?"  
  
"To my desk."  
  
"Aren't you overworking yourself?"  
  
"No, it's for tomorrow. I had enough for today. I'm going home in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Good. I see Jane is ready. See you."  
  
"See you Markus and have fun."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Markus waited until she disappeared and dialled Malfoy's number.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thanks, man. I owe you." He hung up.  
  
************************  
  
Hermione was walking out of the lift when she heard someone calling her:  
  
"Hello, Hermione, remember me?"  
  
"Of course, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"It's Draco."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I give you a lift home?"  
  
"I'd rather.."  
  
He had this "please" expression on his face: "The weather is so horrible."  
  
"Okay." Decided she after a short hesitation.  
  
*******************************  
  
In Malfoy's car  
  
At the beginning there was awkward silence between them and then suddenly they started together:  
  
"How." They laughed.  
  
"Please, continue." Said Malfoy  
  
"I just wanted to ask how the trip to Holland was." Said she remembering that Pansy was talking about it for the last two days.  
  
"Mostly prosperous. I think we're going to get this contract from Liselotte B.V. This would be our first major investment in Holland after '02 so we. Oh, no, I'm talking business again. I don't want to be boring you."  
  
"No."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"As always. Tell me, do you often go on business trips?"  
  
"Yes. Lucius is getting older so he needs rest. I cover most of the business. Of course, he still comes to the office and makes the decisions but I'm the one who implements them. What does your family do, if one may know?"  
  
"One may know. My parents are dentists in the town of Middleton."  
  
"My Mum is dead. She died two years ago. Lucius was in poor condition then but he began to get better some six months ago. It seemed he began some other life, completely new." Hermione smiled. She knew just how the change came around.  
  
"It's good he made it and came back to life, so to speak. My Aunt, hardly did when Uncle died. She is getting a bit better now. Especially when she meets new people. It does her good." Responded Hermione enjoying the thought how important this answer would be to Draco, if he knew how to interpret it.  
  
The rain was increasing.  
  
"Hermione could you wipe the steam of the window, please. The chamois is in the car box. "  
  
Hermione opened the box. A sheet of paper fell off it. Having wiped out the window, she picked the piece of paper up and looked at it. It was an old, black and white picture. It showed two boys dressed as. elves.  
  
"The boy on the left is cute." Called Hermione. "Who are they?"  
  
"Oh, no. Don't look at it, please."  
  
"Why, this is cute. Two boys wearing green tights and red coats. Who are they?"  
  
"That boy on the left is me and the other one is Vincent Goyle." Said Junior reluctantly.  
  
"Vincent Goyle?" asked Hermione knowing full well who the scoundrel was.  
  
"No one interesting, really." She was surprised Draco was no longer friends with him former crony.  
  
"When was this one taken?"  
  
"Christmas '87. I was 6 then."  
  
"That is a nice tradition. Why were you not a Santa at this year's Office Christmas?"  
  
"I though I would look stupid."  
  
"No, you would be sweet in.." she broke the sentence. 'Dammit, how she wanted to take his face in his hands and kiss him passionately.'  
  
They have just arrived to Atrium Building where Hermione lived, when it stopped raining.  
  
"Thank you for the lift." Said she.  
  
"Always at your service."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
Draco wanted to ask her out but in the last moment decided not to. There will be another occasion. though he, driving away.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione walked into the building. In fact it was 12 houses together. She was just crossing the yard when she saw a familiar face.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Will you ever learn it's Lucius?" was the reply. 


	7. Sweet Dreams and Surprising Reality

Dear All, thank you for your wonderful and encouraging reviews.  
  
Blanche DuBois: I hope you can give some credit to Draco after this chapter. I wanted to make him more humane in this story, with all the doubts and uncertainly the good guys experience when they are falling for a woman and don't know if their feelings will be reciprocated by her. After all, Draco doesn't know he's met Hermione Granger, a girl from his past.  
  
Drowning in Misery: You're right, I should have indicated how to discern thoughts from what is actually spoken. It would all be easier if I could get the italics in but there is some with uploading. Any way, "" means actual speech and ' ' what is being thought.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter. Joga  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
He was sleeping, breathing evenly. She placed the candle on the night table and stood admiring the perfect face of her man in front of her. Slowly she sat on the bed. He did not move. The sheets of the bed left his chest covered with nothing but a thin night-shirt. She caressed him with her eyes. His blond tousled hair, his crimson lips half opened. She swallowed and licked her lips with her tongue. She looked at Draco's Adam's apple going up and down as he swallowed in his dream. She was tempted to kiss it but refrained. She remembered a phrase: In the seclusion of the bedroom, you can do whatever you desire and your man certainly won't mind. She made a move with her hands but stopped. She inhaled deeply and began to unbutton his shirt. Slowly, one by one, she unbuttoned the three buttons. Clearly visible in the light of the candle, she saw his broad chest with pink nipples. She swallowed and licked her lips again before bending slightly and kissing his breastbone. Draco groaned as she covered his chest with kisses but he did not wake up. She brought her hand to her quivering, wet lips as if to calm herself down.  
  
Reaching down, she trailed her finger around his right nipple, leaving a moist trace - a thing she always wanted to do. He moved slightly and groaned again but she saw no sign of him waking up. Her tongue slightly touched his nipple. She stopped and then again caressed his nipple with her lips, losing herself in her own passion for him. She felt the warmth of her soft parts grow.  
  
Unnoticed by her, Draco placed his hand on her neck and whispered: "You are torturing me." She looked straight into his, now open eyes and whispered back: "I've waited for such a long time." With that she kissed his left nipple causing him to breath heavily. In between the courses of her lips, she whispered: "I want...to show you... how much... I... love...you..."  
  
Unable to bear her kisses any longer, he forced her to look at him and leaning up, placed a deep, full of desire kiss which half way through developed into raw passion. By the time they broke away from each other she was lying on the bed and Draco was atop of her.  
  
"You cannot know how I wished this day would come." He whispered biting her earlobe.  
  
"Ohhh" a soft moaned escaped her lips when Draco's lips travelled down her neck. With his right hand he found her breast and his thumb pressed her nipple. Her night-gown was now tangled around her waist. Her legs as if given a mind of their own, moved and her foot travelled up Draco's leg. He groaned caressing her breasts, his eyes clouded with passion. Her erect nipples drove him insane. This was the girl he dreamt of. As if to confirm it, he suddenly stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were half closed, her lips pouted, and she was breathless. She was beautiful He returned to attending to her nipples. Holding each of the breasts in one hand, he brought them together and kissed at the same time. The woman beneath him moaned. Her leg raised to his hip. She felt his manliness on her belly.  
  
"Draco..." she purred, her hands running through his hair. His lips worked their way down. She moved in his direction. She was overwhelmed with passion. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. Her throat was the exact opposite of the triangle in between her thighs. His tongue circled and explored her wet section. She felt Draco's fingers enter her...  
  
Startled, Hermione woke up. "What a dream?" she murmured. "If only it were reality!" She could feel the tension between her thighs and she knew what could only bring her relief, she sought... She slid her right hand down her body and then her Aunt called:  
  
"Hermione, a phone call for you." It took her good three minutes to reach her Aunt who whispered:  
  
"It's Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Hi Lucius."  
  
"It's Draco."  
  
"Hi Draco!" said she with a small embarrassment.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm well. How about you?"  
  
"Fine. I was wondering if we could go to a concert, tomorrow night. I have two tickets for Tina Turner."  
  
"It sounds great."  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up at seven. We'll eat something and go to the concert."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. So,. see you."  
  
"Bye." 'Oh, ssssugar' murmured Hermione hanging up the receiver. Meanwhile Draco was thinking: 'What? Lucius?' 


	8. The Concert and its Aftermath

Dear All, thank you for the reviews. I know Tina Turner, no longer performs on stage but I thought, I'm allowed to have her in concert under licencia poetica. Enjoy, Joga.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
So far it's been more than enjoyable evening for both Draco and Hermione. The dinner was superb and the concert held a lot of promise. Hermione felt dizzy with Draco's nearness, his firm grip and toothy smile. At first they both felt awkward but after a glass of champagne, they suddenly felt at ease with each other's company. She let Draco talk about his childhood, about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, about how happy he was while with his grandparents. To her utter surprise, Lucius, though a demanding father expecting only the best from his only offspring, was, according to Draco, an affectionate man, caring for his wife and son. She noticed, Draco never spoke about his school years or Voldemort. At first she thought that it was because he didn't know if she were a witch but then she noticed that he simply chose not to discuss what was too painful for him. Half way through the dinner, it seemed they had known each other for years (which in fact, they did). By the end of it, he took her hand in his and led her to the Maybach waiting for them outside the restaurant. 'She is stunning in that dress.' thought he letting her into the car.  
  
********************************  
  
There were thousands of people at Wembley. Hermione was tightly held by Draco. He had a firm grip on her so that she would not float away with the crowd. Hermione's nearness was intoxicating. They were seated in the VIP area but still there were quite a lot of people around. The first bars of: "Look me in the Heart" were to be heard.  
  
Last night we tried to touch  
  
Hermione was moving in the rhythm of the music.  
  
Last night we tried to talk  
  
Draco felt her groovy moves, her gently swaying body right next to his.  
  
We finally fell asleep We couldn't have been further apart. Look me in the heart If you think that love is blind Baby, look me in the heart And you'll see I'm so crazy about you, baby.  
  
He brushed Hermione's hair with his face. She pressed against him, either on purpose or because of the crowd.  
  
*************************  
  
They were on the way back from the concert. All radio stations were playing Tina. The streets were empty as they entered London's Zone 6. Bars of "Private Dancer" were coming from car's radio. Malfoy looked at Hermione and smiled. He pulled over the car and turned up the radio.  
  
"What are you doing?" called Hermione.  
  
In the quiet street, nothing, except for Tina could be heard. Draco got off the car and opened Hermione's door. "May I have this dance, Miss Bennet?"  
  
"You are joking!"  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life."  
  
She got out of the car as Tina began singing:  
  
Well, the men come in this places. And the men are all the same.  
  
Draco began murmured the words to Hermione's ear:  
  
"You don't look at their faces And you don't ask their names. You don't think of them as human You don't think of them at all. You keep the mind on the money Keeping your eyes on the wall"  
  
'Is he testing me?' thought Hermione and he continued murmuring to her ear:  
  
"I'm your private dancer A dancer for money I'll do what you want me to do"  
  
Hermione felt safe in Draco's arms. They were dancing in the middle of the street, swinging slowly to the rhythm of the song. From time to time she could feel Draco's lips brushing her ear or inhaling the scent of her hair. His nearness made her melt.  
  
I want to make a million dollars I want to live out by the sea Have a husband and some children Yes, I guess, I want my own family  
  
'Is he suggesting something with this song? There were other songs, so why this? Maybe it's nothing.' thought Hermione.  
  
Deutchmarks or Dollars American Express will do nicely - thank you. Let me loosen up your collar Tell me do you want to see me do the Shimmy again  
  
Draco changed the pace. It was faster, he held her even closer and then.. The song came to an end.  
  
Hermione looked playfully at her partner:  
  
"How much do I owe you for being my private dancer?" asked she.  
  
He considered the answer for a while. "I think my price is. a kiss."  
  
"Shall I kiss your forehead or cheek?" came the reply.  
  
He laughed: "Let me show you what I have in mind?"  
  
He pulled her close to himself, placing his lips on hers forcing her to respond with a kiss. The kiss was making her giddy with want. She felt safe and wanted and ... God, she wanted Draco never to cease. They stood in the middle of an empty street of London, kissing passionately, forgetting the time and circumstances. It was Draco who broke the kiss:  
  
"I believe we should be going." He walked toward the car leaving her standing in the middle of the street. He approached the car before turning around to check where she was.  
  
"Mia, come here."  
  
She did not move.  
  
"Mia, please come here." He repeated.  
  
"Draco, I don't think you know what you want."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, I don't think you know what you want. You ask me for a date, dance with me at 2 in the morning in the middle of London Zone 6, you kiss me and then casually walk to the car and say: I believe we should be going."  
  
"I, my dear, know exactly what I want." He contradicted, "If you'll come here, I'll show you..."  
  
She was totally mesmerised by his seductive invitation that spread across his blue eyes and the velvet roughness of his deep voice. She slowly walked forward and found herself wrapped in his embrace. His mouth opened over hers and attacked her lips with fierceness, wildly arousing her. He kissed her slowly, deeply, powerfully, with hunger, running his hands down her sides, cupping her bottom and pulling her tightly against his rigid arousal, wringing a moan of pure desire in her. Again, it was Draco who broke the kiss:  
  
"Now Little One, I think you already know what I want." She blushed slightly, and he continued: "I will give you a choice. I'll get what I want either here or in my bed." His smile was a killer. "The choice is all yours."  
  
"What makes you think I'll be willing to give?" retorted Hermione, knowing full-well the old Draco was back. The restraints were gone and he was himself again, the man she fell for many years ago.  
  
"That I've-just-had-cream-cat-like expression you wore when I broke the kiss." He replied smugly.  
  
"You are really naughty boy, Draco."  
  
"That's called sexy, Granger."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
'Oh fuck' thought Draco, "Look, Hermione. We spoke truthfully today. You might just know this story as well. When I was at school, there was a girl, a Hermione, just like you. Her surname was Granger. We did not like each other. At least, she didn't like me. At first, I didn't like her either but then it all changed. I fell in love with her but before I could tell her before I could tell her, she dies in a car accident." He expected her to yell t him and demand being driven home but instead, she said:  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry, darling." And she threw her arms around him and held as tight as she could. " I love you." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
It was a perfect moment to tell him the truth but she chickened: "I said, I said, I loved you. Love me tonight, please. I need you so much. I know you need me too."  
  
He tenderly kissed her closed eyes and put his arms around her, gently drawing her against him: "I need you, Hermione. I need you so much." He said, and she wasn't sure if he meant Hermione Granger or Hermione Bennet but did it really matter?  
  
**********************************  
  
He had ravished her body all night. He stroked her hair and slid his hand down over her throat to her breast, circling her pink nipples with his thumb. Her hands were tangling in his hair, running over his shoulders and back, her nails digging into his flesh. With one hand, he parted her thighs, his fingers teasing and toying with her until she let out a moan signalling that she was his, damp and soft. "Draco..." she purred, her hands running through his hair, his lips working their way down. She moved in his direction. She was overwhelmed with passion. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. Her throat was the exact opposite of the triangle in between her thighs. His tongue circled and explored her wet section. She felt Draco's fingers enter her... his lips sucking her little flower. He knew he was bringing her closer and closer to fulfilment. She screamed and he tasted a cascade of her juices. He brought her over the edge three times more before, he plunged full length into her, her yearning to have him stay inside of her like this forever. It was her dream come true. 


	9. The Bliss

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2004!!!! Thank you for all your reviews. Here comes...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hermione slowly openned her eyes. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was but then it dawned on her, it was Draco's apartment, a very stylish one and a very Muggle one. She looked at the man sleeping next to her and remembered the things he did to her last night. He was tender but decisive. He took care of her pleasure. She could still feel his tongue looking after her little girl which even now was still wet and in desperate need of attention. She slid her hand down to touch her sensitive parts but as soon as she touched herself, she knew this wasn't what she needed. Instead, she let her hand travel towards the man lying next to her. She touched his thigh and moved to touch his manhood. As she slowly stroked him, she could feel him stiring and then waking up. Just as he was on the verge of opening his eyes, she dived under the covers and exhaled over his balls. He breathed loudly causing her to smile and proceed with taking him into his mouth. She could feel his shaft growing in her mouth making her release it slowly until her lips could closed on the tip of his penis. By then Draco was fully awake.  
  
"Oh God, Mia, please don't stop." he groaned.  
  
"Stop what?" she asked playfully, glad that she woke him in such a pleasant way.  
  
"Just lick me ..." he whispered.  
  
"You will have to tell me what you really want." She teased me.  
  
"Just ... "  
  
"Just what? Tell me Draco and I will do it."  
  
"Lick me." He whimpered.  
  
She traced the length of his shaft with her tongue: "Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes, more, please. Just suck it. Tease it ..."  
  
She knew he was close.  
  
"Draco, dear, I will do anywhere you want. Do you want me to, Draco?" she teased, giving his penis light kisses as she talked. "Draco, tell me what you want."  
  
"Mia, I ... I want to come to your mouth. I want you to swallow. Do it!" He ordered and with a smile on her face she proceeded to sucking and licking his shaft until she heard him call: "Faster!"  
  
He was so close when she flickered her tongue over the tip of his cock for the last time and he felt his release coming, a climax bulding in his back. She felt more and more of his fluids in her mouth and then he exploded into her mouth. She licked him clean swallowing it all. As she laid next to him, he was still panting, his eyes closed. She remained silent looking at him.  
  
After a few moments he opened his eyes and turning his head towards her said:  
  
"I've never been woken up in a more pleasant way, Mia. I think you could do it more often."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
He grinned and pulling her close to himself planted a rough kiss on her lips, then looked into her eyes and pushing her into the pillows whispered:  
  
"I'm going to give a morning to remember now." He kissed her deeply and licked his way down her body. As he was over her little girl, she knew he whispered a spell before beginning his minstrations. She wasn't sure what it was. At first, she thought it was the anti-sensitive charm but she soon realised that he has been even more devious. The spell kept her on the verge of release. Draco teased her, sucked her and licked her, just as she teased, sucked and licked him but a few moments ago but the release wouldn't come. She felt her clit was getting bigger and bigger and with every strock of his, it was harder and harder.  
  
"Draco ..." she moaned. Her thoughts were almost incoherent as if she has been drinking all night. His fingers dived in her.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Draco, make me ..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
" ... come ..."  
  
"You have to ask for it, Mia."  
  
"Draco ... "  
  
"And do it nicely or ..."  
  
"Please ..."  
  
"Please what?" he was a terrible teaser.  
  
"Please ... make me ... come. I need it."  
  
"Just as you wish, my lady."  
  
She wasn't sure if he whispered Finite Incantatem but with the next flicker of his tongue, her climax erupted, sending her into oblivion. She woke up in Draco's arms, his hand resting on her nether parts, his smiling face over hers.  
  
"Did you like it, Little One?"  
  
"Do you need to ask?"  
  
"No, but I should like to know anyway."  
  
"It was heaven." whispered Hermione into his ear, pushing her tongue into it.  
  
"Come, here, you Little Minx." He laughted and curled against each other they fell asleep.  
  
The bliss continued for another month until one evening, Draco decided to pay a surpise visit to Hermione. He left the car outside the houses and was about to walk towards the house, she was living in, he saw her door open. From the house emerged his father. Behind him stood Hermione who gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. Draco watched the scene distraught. Lucius waved to Hermione and walked towards Draco who hide himself behind the tree. The son watched his father drive off. Hermione closed the door and Draco slowly walked to his car. 


	10. Good and Bad Decisions

Dear All, Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter will partly tell you whether Hermione is screwing Lucius or not. Enjoy, Joga  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The next day  
  
Hermione was coming back from the archives when she was accosted by  
Lucius Malfoy on the 22nd floor.  
  
"Hermione, it's good that I see you. Your Aunt asked me to give you  
the keys to the apartment."  
  
At that moment, Draco arrived. Smiling coldly, he said:  
  
"Hello, Father! Father, I must speak with you." Without acknowledging  
Hermione he left, taking the Senior with him.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, Draco could hardly concentrate on his  
work. His father's words: ".the keys to the apartment." were still  
ringing in his ears. Is it possible that she and my father.?  
  
************************************  
  
'What have I done wrong?" kept repeating Hermione walking around the  
living room in her Aunt's apartment. "Only two days ago, we were  
sitting together, kissing and today, he treats me as if I didn't  
exist. I can understand that he might have wanted a one-night stand,  
but then he would not be meeting me for a month. And still he called  
me yesterday and chatted with me as if we were teenagers . well, it  
doesn't make any sense. Why me? Why is he treating me like that? Why  
did I get involved? Why? Why? Why?' debated Hermione  
  
"'Mione, are you home?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt."  
  
"Good, I'll prepare myself some dinner and we'll watch Sleepless in  
Seattle"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh, you are going out with Draco." Said Samantha Hooch with a sparkle  
in her eye. She wasn't Hermione's real Aunt but like many others, she  
chose to leave the Magical World after the Great War. Sam Hooch left  
for a trip around the world and only after she returned 18 months  
later did she find out the Hermione Granger was dead. She went to pay  
her condolences to Hermione's parents after their daughter's premature  
death only to be greeted by Hermione herself. Sam Hooch was sworn to  
secrecy and when Hermione decided to move to London, she offered her  
lodgings at her apartment, partly because she didn't want to be alone  
after her fourth husband's death. For the pretence, she asked Hermione  
to call her Aunt.  
  
"No" replied Hermione briskly.  
  
"Mione, what happened?  
  
"Oh, Aunt, if I only knew."  
  
"Tell me everything." Said Sam, placing herself on the sofa next to  
Hermione.  
  
"Draco treats me as though I don't exist."  
  
"Mione, you must be mistaken."  
  
"No, Aunt. I met him today in the office and he didn't even  
acknowledge me. I don't want him to kiss me in the office or hug me or  
whatever but a simple 'hello' and smile would be enough."  
  
"Mione, were you alone there?"  
  
"No, Lucius was there."  
"No one, else?'  
  
"No, and that's why it hurts so much. I mean even if he wants to  
pretend. it was his father. I mean he must know where his father  
spends his weekends. He can't be blind, can he?"  
  
"Mione, I think you should confront him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco, of course. There must be some explanation to it."  
  
"Aunt, I can't. He hinted it well enough for me. He doesn't want to  
know me - fine."  
  
"Mione, before you decide to do anything, you must answer yourself one  
question. Do you like him enough to fall in love with him?"  
  
"It's funny that you say if I want to fall in love with him."  
  
"It's not funny. You don't fall in love with a man the moment you see  
him. If you think you do, then it means that you are not in love but  
that he appeals to you sexually. So, what's the answer?"  
  
"I think I could fall for him." Replied Hermione calmly.  
  
"Well, then the decision is yours, you should go and talk to him, in  
my opinion."  
"Thank you, Aunt. I'll think about it. He is in Holland till Friday,  
starting tomorrow. By then, I'll make a decision."  
  
"Good, and now go and put on the Gucci dress I gave you for your  
birthday. We'll go to town and eat something in this Hungarian  
restaurant."  
  
"Okay, Aunt. I'll be ready in a second."  
  
"That's my girl." Smiled Sam and Mione left.  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco sat on the bed in his apartment located on the 25th floor of the  
Malfoy Building. He liked coming there to think. Right now he was  
analysing his relations with Miss Hermione Bennet and the possibility  
that she might be involved with his own father.  
  
Junior put out a piece of paper and started to write down all the fors  
and againsts:  
  
1. Father brought up the topic of her all of a sudden, maybe  
this was the way to introduce an idea that he was willing to  
have an open affair with someone.  
  
He crossed out someone and wrote: Hermione Bennet.  
  
2. When I called her, she thought it was some Lucius - my  
father, plus she seemed embarrassed on the phone.  
  
3. When we went to the concert, she was wearing a Gucci dress,  
at least ?1,000 worth, she could not have afforded it with her  
salary 250 pounds per week, and her family is not rich.  
  
4. Her salary is high for a secretary with no experience.  
  
5. The kiss at the door last night.  
  
6. The keys to Father's apartment. I wonder where?  
  
"What am I to do?" groaned Draco. 'The first girl I liked enough to  
fall in love with and she turns out to be my father's mistress.' You  
don't know it, William - said an inner voice. 'Maybe I don't but it  
looks likely.' Go and talk to her and your father, continued the  
voice. 'No way, I'm not going to make an idiot of myself. You are  
lying to yourself. Cheating yourself! whispered the voice. "Shut up.'  
Called Draco, folding the paper, "I don't care!"  
  
YOU DO! YOU DO!! YOU DO!!! called the voice.  
  
***************************************  
  
Hermione and Samantha Hooch sat in the restaurant in silence.  
  
"Aunt, I think I have to talk to ."  
  
"Good. I think it's a wise decision."  
  
"Aunt, I have to do it now, otherwise I won't have the courage."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt."  
  
"As you wish, dear. I think I know how to help you." 


	11. Misconceptions

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Lucius, thank you for bringing me here. I feel I should talk to  
Draco, you do understand? I would not have got in here, if it hadn't  
been for you." She kissed his cheek slightly. "My hair is a mess."  
  
"You know I would do anything you asked me for. You look beautiful."  
  
"You are too good."  
  
"We've known each other for such a short time, but you are so dear to  
me as you are to Samantha."  
  
***************************  
  
Draco couldn't find himself a place. He was walking around the flat  
trying to come up with something he could do to take his thoughts off  
Hermione.  
  
"I can't go on like this." Murmured he, "I must speak to her."  
  
He took his jacket and went towards the lift.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hermione," said Lucius when they entered the private lift, "I feel  
dizzy. I can't." he did not manage to finish the sentence when he fell  
on the floor.  
  
"Oh, my God, Lucius!" cried she kneeling next to him and loosening his  
collar, unbuttoning his shirt. "Lucius!" she cried trying to feel the  
pulse. At that moment the door opened and she saw. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What is going on here?" said he in a cold voice. Before his eyes his  
father was lying on the floor of the lift and Hermione Bennet was  
kneeing next to him, his shirt unbuttoned, her face all red, her hair  
in mess. 'She is his bitch'.- flashed through his mind. And then he  
heard he voice:  
  
"Can't you see your father had a heart attack? Get the ambulance!"  
  
**************************  
  
Sense Hospital  
  
Hermione arrived at the hospital after calling her Aunt. Draco went  
with his father in the ambulance. When she arrived at the hospital, it  
was quarter past eleven. Hermione stood in the waiting room when Draco  
approached her.  
  
"He wants to see you." Said he coldly and as she walked towards  
Lucius' door, he added: "I guess he prefers his bitch to his son."  
  
"I beg your pardon? What did you say?"  
  
"Exactly, what you've heard." Replied he.  
  
"Do you think that I'm your father's mistress?"  
  
"Well, that's a euphemistic expression but it means more or less the  
same."  
  
"How dare you?" said she through her teeth.  
  
"It's funny that you dare to ask. Not only is he paying for your  
cloths but for your apartment, too."  
  
Hermione was speechless.  
  
"Yes, yes, my dear," continued he sardonically, "do you think I  
haven't noticed that Gucci dress you wore at the concert. You could  
hardly afford it with your mere 250 pounds a week. By the way, that's  
not a bad salary for a secretary without experience."  
  
Hermione said nothing, staring at him in horror.  
  
"And that you expect his phone calls. I can still hear your joyful  
tone when you called: Lucius!" continued he. "I know now who taught  
you that blowjob stuff."  
  
Hermione looked at him dryly.  
  
"Judging from what you say I can indeed call myself your father's  
whore."  
  
"Give me a break! At least don't pretend!"  
  
She turned to walk out.  
  
"I know now who taught you that blowjob stuff. I just wonder what you  
were doing in the lift. Was it a prelude to the bedroom or a fast  
one?" called he.  
  
Hermione's eyes were cold as steel, when she approached him and .  
slapped him across the face. 


	12. The Truth Revealed

Chapter Twelve  
  
Samantha Hooch sat by Lucius' bed caressing his hand. He looked so fragile. His face was white but at least he slept peacefully. The doctor said, he was going to make it but Samantha was still worried that he would never hold her or kiss her or console he that she would never be able to tell him how much he meant to her and to cook him his favourite meal.  
  
Life was indeed strange. She would never believe had she been told that one day, she will be friends, more than friends with Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood and ex-Death Eater. She, of all people, Samantha Hooch, a mudblood. She closed her eyes and lay her cheek on his hand. 'Poor Hermione' - she thought - they were so blissfully happy.' She arrived at the hospital to witness the slap Hermione gave him. She followed Hermione outside where the young woman poured her heart to her. Samantha could not believe that her Lucius' son could think up such lies about Hermione.  
  
She kissed Lucius' hand and fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************  
  
She woke up feeling Lucius stir. She lifted her head to see what happened. Her eyes met those of Lucius.  
  
"Oh, Lucius, you cannot imagine how happy I am to have you back." She exclaimed.  
  
"Sammie, I'm fine. You can't get rid of a Malfoy that easy."  
  
She laughed: "I wasn't trying."  
  
"Sammie, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Lucius. When Hermione told me you had a heart attack, I was so worried. And then I had to wait until your son was gone."  
  
"I am so sorry. I should have told him a long time ago. You know, about us."  
  
"We both know that it wasn't so easy."  
  
"But now I realise that life is too short to wait."  
  
"I wish your son would know it." Responded she.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hermione and Draco had a fight."  
  
"It's just a lovers' quarrel." Lucius dismissed her statement.  
  
"I think not. Draco seems to think that Hermione is your mistress."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Calm down. He saw things that weren't there and he jumped to wrong conclusions."  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
"Do you think he will listen. He's already tried and sentenced her."  
  
"So what am I to do? Sammie, I hope you know I would never touch Hermione."  
  
"I know Lucius."  
  
"What are we to do then?"  
  
"I thought I could write him a letter telling him the truth." Said she.  
  
"Do you think it will change anything?"  
  
"No, but at least, he'll hear it from a third party."  
  
She got up and went to desk in the corner of his room. She took out a piece of paper and began writing.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Draco opened the letter and started reading. It said:  
  
Mr Malfoy,  
  
My name is Samantha Hooch and I will be straightforward here and say that I don't care if I am hurting your feelings with this letter. Personally I wish you would suffer after reading it as much as my niece suffered after the conversation with you in the hospital but I know Hermione would not forgive me that.  
  
"I don't have to read it. I've been treated bad enough. She is to forgive? It's some pathetic joke." Malfoy placed the letter on the desk and tried to proceed with the rest of his mail but it was in vain. He had to return to the letter. "Why do I pain myself?" asked he aloud and restarted reading:  
  
Hermione knows nothing about this letter.  
  
"Of course, the lovers spend their time much better." Said he sarcastically but read on:  
  
However I think that you should know the truth for its own sake if for nothing else.  
  
"Truth - it's the most overused term in the English language." He read on:  
  
Let me start from the beginning. Last night at the hospital, you accused Hermione of having an affair with your father basing it on a) her salary and job in Malfoy Wiz. Inc.; b) the phone call; c) the Gucci dress she wore at the concert; d) the keys; e) supposed tete-a-tete in the lift, if I may put it this way. Let me inform you then that Hermione isn't and never was your "father's bitch", if I may quote you.  
  
"And what else? The facts speak for themselves." Commented he.  
  
She received the job at Malfoy Wiz. Inc. because your father, who is my next door neighbour offered it to her when she decided.  
  
"My father is a next door neighbour to Mrs Hooch? How come?"  
  
.she decided to study in London and live with me. Due to the fact that your father and myself share the love for gardening and often work together in the garden of Atrium Building, Lucius often visited us. The night you called to invite Hermione to the concert, she was expecting a phone call from your father as she promised to look up some Latin flower names in the library. I keep wondering how a sensible man could be so distrustful towards the person he had. or maybe he hadn't any feeling for.  
  
"How dare she?" was his reaction.  
  
You seem to think that Gucci dresses are reserved to people who earn more than 20,000 pounds a month. Maybe, you are right. The dress was my birthday present for Hermione as will one day be the house in which I live, now. When Hermione forgot to take the keys and I had to leave I asked your father to give them to her. I don't know what you heard or thought but this is how it was. Hermione was devastated after you treated her so harshly and coldly that day. We talked a lot that evening and she said she had to talk to you, to find out what happened, at once. We had no idea where you were, so I called Lucius and he offered he could take Hermione to your penthouse in Malfoy Building. The rest you know. If you wanted to cause Hermione pain or hurt her deeply then you succeeded and although I cannot understand why, she can justify your behaviour towards her. I've known Hermione for a long time and I know she must care a lot to be able to forgive.  
  
Samantha Hooch  
  
Malfoy closed his eyes to stop the tears. It was no use, though. The tears were rolling down his cheeks. 


	13. Simplicity

Guys, thank you for the reviews. You now know that Lucius is not shagging Hemione. He is much more interested in Madame Hooch. I must say I always found that they were extremely well suited for each other in the sexual way. There was something in both characters that made the atmosphere around them electrified. Lucius was appealing due to his power and calmness and Madame Hooch had that sporty air around her that made her sexy. Here comes another chapter. Again, it's a bit sad but I promise a happy end ( Joga.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
No matter how he tried to forget, he could not. At first he was sad, then anger with her with himself with the whole world. The letter,. he reread hundreds of times but nothing could help him. The notion of how much he erred could not leave his mind in peace and the warm words about Hermione's feelings and forgiveness were but a small help. He saw nothing in front of him, no hope.  
  
He took a piece of paper and started writing:  
  
Dearest Hermione, ...  
  
"No!" He threw the paper away and started again:  
  
I love you, Hermione and am .  
  
"Wrong, again!"  
  
don't know what to say but .  
  
"If I don't know what to say then she won't even read it."  
  
I wish I had never said ...  
  
"She won't believe me."  
  
There is nothing that could excuse my behaviour.  
  
"If there is nothing, she won't excuse me."  
  
I was so stupid in ...  
  
"She won't talk to a stupid man."  
  
Mione, give me hope .  
  
"It sounds like a cheap romance."  
  
I need you, Mione!  
  
"You are sick, Draco Malfoy! That's a stupid way!"  
  
If there is any way I could make it all up for you.  
  
"I can't make it up for her. I can't promise things I can't keep."  
  
He took a small card and wrote firmly. He placed it in the envelop and sealed it. If he added anything else, it would sound untruthful. He thought that the simplicity in this letter was his only hope.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hermione, I brought the mail." Called Samantha.  
  
Hermione went through the letters. She stopped on the one without indicated sender and opened it. There was a card inside, saying:  
  
I am sorry. Draco  
  
Nothing more. She bit her lip and shook her head, whispering: "Why?" 


	14. A Surprisng Turn of Events

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Four weeks later; Monday morning  
  
Those were the worst four weeks of Hermione's life. Having received Draco's letter, she knew he was being sorry for the things he said and done. She was willing to have him back. He was her other half. The missing part of her soul. The person who would bring back the missing part of her life. She knew he was the only one who would be able to link her to her past, to the innocent and free years of Hogwarts. He was the missing link in the chain of her life. She hoped he would want to meet her after the letter but he made no attempt at contacting her. And what could she do? Run to him? Not after slapping him that night at the hospital. It was him who was wrong and he should have come back to her ... crawling ... asking for forgiveness ...  
  
Her reverie was broken by the sound of the telephone.  
  
"Hermione, pack your things, you are flying to Barbados!" called Patricia, Lucius' secretery.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson had an accident. You will substitute for her."  
  
"Where?'  
  
"At the client presentation in Barbados."  
  
"You don't mean The Bantana - Liselotte Project?"  
  
"The very one. Be quick, the plane is waiting."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You are the only one ho knows the project from the technical point of view."  
  
"Okay, what about Pansy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She went to visit her parents' graves and one of the stone crosses fell down and her leg is broken. She was lying in the graveyard, under the cross for two hours before someone found her. Poor thing."  
  
'I guess the ghosts of people who suffered from her doings, revenged.' Thought Hermione. "Poor thing indeed." She said aloud.  
  
"now, take your bag and go. The car is waiting in front of the building."  
  
"I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you'll get everything in Barbados. Go and have fun."  
  
************************************  
  
She sat in the car, greeting the driver who smiled thinking: 'This one at least acknowledges you are alive and human. Not like this Parkinson hag.' He pulled away. They were going through the busy streets of London towards Heathrow.  
  
"Can I use the phone?" asked she.  
  
"Of course, Miss Bennet."  
  
She dialled her Aunt's number. The answering machine replied: This is 181 345 276, Samantha Hooch. I am currently not at home. Please leave your number or message and I will contact you as soon as possible. There was a beep and Hermione said:  
  
"Aunt, I'm flying to Barbados. I'll call you when I'll get there. Bye."  
  
They were arriving at the airport. There was the company's plane waiting for her. She went up the stairs and as she entered it she saw a man sitting in the armchair. It was . Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ready for take off." She heard the Captain say. She was sitting opposite to the man who treated her in the worst of manners. They were 10,000 metres above the ground.  
  
****************************  
  
Meanwhile in the Samantha Hooch's apartment, its owner and Lucius Malfoy sat wrapped around each other. "I guess the trick worked." Said the man placing a kiss on Samantha's forehead.  
  
"At least, they get to spend some time together, alone. Maybe they'll work out the differences."  
  
"I'm sure Draco will take care about everything." Assured her Lucius.  
  
"Have you let him on the trick?"  
  
"Of course not! He's too proud to admit, he's pining for her."  
  
"What about Pansy?"  
  
"Sam, please don't think that I had anything to do with what happened to Pansy. It was pure accident. No wand waving as Severus would put it."  
  
"I know, Lucius."  
  
"All I did was to tell my secretary to put Hermione on that trip to substitute for Pansy after she told me about Pansy's accident."  
  
"How sneaky of you, darling!"  
  
"Do you what to learn how sneaky I can be when I want to."  
  
"When you want to?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I want to ... He pulled her close to himself and kissed her. His fingers pulled at the lace waistband of her panties, still hidden under the shirt, and she kissed and tongued his mouth. He reached up to feel her nipples on his palms. He pulled up the front of her shirt and continued fondling her breasts. She started unbuttoning his shirt, at the same time kicked off her shoes. He undid the top button of her skirt and she lifted to allow him to push it down onto the floor. He worked the outline of her panties with his palm, reaching under to feel her smooth mound. "I just love touching you there," he said, burying his face in her neck. A small moan escaped her lips. She loved him doing that to her. It as electrifying. 


	15. The Deal

Chapter Fifteen  
  
The flight to Barbados was a nasty one. Malfoy seemed to ignore her all of the time, reading some reports or newspaper or a book. He did not utter one single word to her. He was calm and composed. Deciding against worrying about his behaviour, Hermione opened the laptop she took from the office and began writing. When they finally landed in Barbados, he just stood up and motioned at her to leave the plane.  
  
Once they reached the hotel, he checked them in and giving her the key to her room said:  
  
"I'll send for you when the meeting starts."  
  
Hermione was furious. How dare he ignore he? Was he mad enough to think that she would be the one to start conversation? Anyway, casual conversation was the strangest thing that could be held between them. Her reasonable part whispered that he wanted to begin but every word seemed forbidden.  
  
****************************  
  
Three hours later  
  
"Miss Bennet, Mr Malfoy asks you to join him in the Blue Lagoon Conference Room." Said the boy.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She has just come back from shopping and changed into a fresh costume. 'If he keeps ignoring me I'll go crazy.' she thought entering the conference room.  
  
"I believe you don't know Miss Hermione Bennet, Lise. Miss Bennet, this is the head of Liselotte Ltd., Ms Liselotte Van Caulberg."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ms Van Caulberg." Greeted her Hermione.  
  
"It's Lise. Draco was talking about you in superlatives, Miss Bennet."  
  
"Hermione. Thank you." Replied she mechanically thinking: 'In superlatives, was he?'  
  
"Of course." Replied Lise smiling.  
  
"Ladies, shall we begin?" asked Malfoy  
  
"Of course." Said they unanimously.  
  
"Miss Bennet." said Malfoy.  
  
"Yes. Let us start from the beginning. The main objective of Liselotte Ltd. is to enter the British market of geodetic services. As we all know, those services are widely used but the companies which provide them are old and it is difficult for a new company to break through. But where there is a need there is a way. In fact two, even." 'What is this all about? That's not the project!' Draco was thinking nervously but he kept silent.  
  
"Two teams have been working on the project. Here is the outcome of the work of the first one." She distributed the portfolios. Malfoy looked at the project signed by Pansy and himself.  
  
"The authors suggest that Liselotte Ltd. should wait until Bantana Plc. will be selling out its grounds near Folkestone and become its geodetic company. This project has weak points however. Liselotte Ltd. would have to win the tender and I honestly doubt it possible. Too big competition. As I said there is another way, however," she took out the portfolios she's been preparing on the plane. Malfoy looked at the author of the project. It said: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Bennet. 'Is she doing it to revenge on me? No, it can't be. It's not Hermione's style. But do I really know her?' thought he.  
  
"There is a small geodetic company called Barney&Bannister Ltd. which has the renown and what is more important - financial troubles. If Liselotte Ltd. bought the shares from Mr Bannister, its name would suffice to establish a safe position on the market."  
  
"I like the second idea better but there is a 'but'. Someone was selling Barney&Bannister shares short, this morning." Replied Lise.  
  
Hermione looked distressed.  
  
"Could you wait a moment, please?" said she and Malfoy was turning paler and paler. 'Just don't screw it, Hermione.'  
  
She was going through her notes to finally speak up:  
  
"Yes. Just as I thought. It is of no consequence. Mr Bannister possesses 51% of shares and he would not sell them on the stock. He wants someone who would continue the tradition of the company. Someone like you, Lise."  
  
Lise considered it for a while. "This makes sense, Hermione. Draco, I'm all for it. I'll go into Barney&Bannister."  
  
"Great, Lise!" called Malfoy with a visible relief. 'Funny guy' thought Lise. "Maybe, we'll eat something?" suggested he.  
  
********************  
  
They were sitting in the restaurant when a waiter approached them:  
  
"Mr Malfoy, sir, there is a phone call for you."  
  
"Thank you. Ladies, will you excuse me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lise turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I hope you will not be offended by my question but why is Draco and you on the formal terms whereas you use my first name?"  
  
"It's a long story. Let's just say that we don't make a good team." Was the reply.  
  
'That's strange, the man has eyes for her only and doesn't look like someone indifferent to her.' Thought Lise: "The Barney&Bannister project is an effect of good team work, I'd say."  
  
At that moment Draco returned. They continued their dinner until Lise said:  
  
"Draco, Hermione, I should be going. I'm flying out tonight. I must be in New York tomorrow at 9 a.m. I should be coming to England in the beginning of next week. Will you contact Mr Bannister for me?"  
  
"Of course, Lise." Replied Draco. They all raised to leave the restaurant.  
  
Draco and Hermione were to fly back to England the next morning. It was 6 p.m.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx  
  
As you can see it's a slight cross-over with the Working Girl, whose creator's rights I hereby acknowledge. 


	16. The Breakdown

Dear All, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it. You may find Hermione's behaviour in this chapter a bit unreasonable but I promise an explanation in chapter seventeen, which I suppose will be the last one except for the epilogue. Enjoy, Joga  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The next day  
  
It was 8 a.m. when Hermione heard a knock on the door. She has just dressed up and was brushing her hair.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Come in." replied she reluctantly.  
  
"I just wanted to say that most probably we will be unable to fly out as planned. There seems to be a hurricane approaching. We will have to wait here."  
  
"Thank you." She made no move, fully aware he was looking at her intensely. Seeing no reaction from her side, he shook his head and went towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob, when he changed his mind.  
  
"Hermione, please give me one more chance." He whispered.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I know that everything I said and done was inexcusable but." his voice trailed off. "Hermione, please let me make it up for you. I love you so much. Give me one more chance. I've treated you in the worst of manners. I said things I am so ashamed of now. I based my accusations on things that. I should have asked you first before jumping to conclusions. I should have trusted you. I behaved in such an unspeakable manner. I hurt you so much." Hermione got up and went towards the window. He could see she was sobbing. She covered her lips with her hand and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't want to give me the chance, give it to yourself. Admit that you are unhappy without."  
  
"How dare you say so? How dare you ... after all you've done to me? I am to give myself the chance of being with you! I should throw you out of this room. How dare you." she couldn't finish, the sobs were shaking all her body and she sat down on the sofa next to the window.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, not anymore." He came closer to her. "I know that whatever I say will sound wrong but I have to do something. I cannot live like that. The last weeks were a Hell on Earth for me. I know I've sinned but forgive me, please. Give us another chance. This one last time." He knelt next to her, she was still sobbing. He caressed her hair.  
  
"Draco, I ... I feel so. after all that happened, I just."  
  
"Hermione, please. I will beg, if there is a need but."  
  
"Stop it, stop it right now. Do you know how I felt being accused of leading double life? Do you know how I felt when you called me a bitch? I felt so dirty! The first man I fell for in my adult life and it turns out that he takes me for a whore! Get out of here, now. I hated you so much! ... I hated you! I hated you! I hated you!" she was hitting his chest with both fists, crying and yelling at him. He caught her fists and forced her to stop hitting him. She was crying so terribly that the only thing he could do was - to hug her. He held her tight, fighting her attempts to break away. Before he realised it, he was pressing her with all his body to the sofa, their tears mixing together.  
  
"Wasn't that enough? Now, you are trying to rape me!" called she, not believing she was actually saying it.  
  
That made him let her go. He got up:  
  
"I believe you've said enough, Miss Bennet."  
  
He walked towards the door. He opened it and left her. He didn't even slam it.  
  
*************************  
  
He sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around his knees. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart was aching. The only thing he could think off was: why? Burying his face in his laps he sobbed. He's done her a great wrong but she treated him bad too. No matter what he has done to her, she had no right to claim he wanted to rape her. It was getting darker and darker outside. There was this terrifying silence and he could hear Hermione cry in the next room and then. the wind broke.  
  
*************************  
  
Three hours later  
  
The storm hit the island. Malfoy has been standing in the window watching the trees bending on the wind. The rain was strong and the thunders were hitting the ground. He could cry no more. Something died within him and he knew, it would never come back to life, unless. unless Hermione was at his side. That seemed impossible now, after what she had said. When she was calling, she hated him, he thought she was just giving way to emotions she held back for so long. Now, he wasn't sure. She should have known he would do her no harm. No, she could not have known. After all he hurt her badly. But that was no excuse, maybe it would be if she didn't say he wanted to rape her with this cold voice, with steel-like eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a thunder hit a nearby tree. A huge branch was cut away. And then. there was a terrible noise of broken glass. The branch landed in.  
  
"Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!" called Draco rushing towards the door. 


	17. Between the Lips and the Glass

Sorry for the cliff-hanger-tactics but admit that you like it :) Here is another one for you. The next chapter is the epilogue. Joga  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Malfoy opened the door and. there she was standing, shivering and trembling, wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Are you alright? I."  
  
"I am sorry, Draco." she managed to whisper.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"No ... I . I just . I wanted . I ."  
  
"You are going nowhere." Said he firmly, taking her arm and pulling her into the room. "Lie down, Hermione." Said he seating her on the bed. He went to the window to close the wooden curtains. Returning to the bed, he found Hermione still sitting where he had left her.  
  
"I will help you." He took the blanket. She was wearing silk underwear only. She held her hands close to herself as if clutching something in both fists.  
  
"Come, you need to go to bed. I will get you some tea." He picked the phone to call the kitchen. It was silent. "I'll go downstairs and bring you."  
  
"Don't leave me, please." She squeaked.  
  
"I shall be back shortly."  
  
"No, Draco, I need to tell you something first."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"No, Draco. It can't. I have to apologise to you."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Draco, I haven't been honest with you. Please forgive me. I cannot live knowing that I held it back from you. I know you wouldn't hurt me . ."  
  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?" asked a totally confused Draco.  
  
"About myself." She drew a deep breath and said: "I am not who you think I am."  
  
"You are Hermione Bennet. The girl who makes me giddy when I look at her. The most wonderful woman on this planet who makes me a happy man."  
  
"The problem is I'm not that person."  
  
"What are you talking about? You need rest. We'll talk after you get some sleep."  
  
"Draco, listen to me. Before anything happens between you and me, there are two things I need to tell you. The first is the easy one, I apologise for everything I said a few hours back. The truth is that I love you and I want you and I can't live without you ..."  
  
"Dearest, I love you. I am the one who is so sorry. Please forgive me for thinking all the evil things about you ..."  
  
"Draco, I forgave you a long time ago ... '  
  
"Herm ..."  
  
"Before you say anything more, I want you to listen to what I am to say now. You may not want to see me again after this but I'm too tired of living a lie."  
  
"What ..."  
  
"Shhh. Take this." From underneath of the blanket she pulled out ... a wand."  
  
"What is this?" asked he taken aback.  
  
"It's a wand, Draco and you know it. Take it." He obeyed.  
  
"Now, when I drink what is in this vial, you need to touch my forehead and then the tip of my nose with the wand and say: Disglamare and then Finite Incantatem. Ready?"  
  
"Disglamare and then Finite Incantatem? But that will ..."  
  
"Exactly. It's a double negation but I know what I'm doing. Repeat what you are to do."  
  
"Touch your forehead and then the tip of your nose with the wand and say: Disglamare and then Finite Incantatem."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Watch out." She uncorked the vial and casting the last look on Draco, drank it all. In Draco's eyes Hermione began to shimmer. Mesmerised, he touched her forehead and then the tip of her nose with the wand and said: "Disglamare". Hermione became invisible. Shocked Draco almost forgot to whisper Finite Incantatem but when he did, before him sat ... Hermione Granger.  
  
He was silent for a minute or saw and then stated:  
  
"You're alive." 


	18. All Good Things End Well

Dear All, thank you for your reviews and reading the story. It's been a pleasure to write for you. Here comes the last chapter of this story. I hope you will not be disappointed.  
  
I have started a new story starring Hermione and Draco titled Difficult Parenthood of a Divorced Wizard. Hope you read and enjoy it too. Joga  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Yes, Draco, I'm alive." Said Hermione Granger looking Draco straight in the eyes.  
  
"But the accident ... ?"  
  
"There was no accident. We were each given a wish, remember? I chose to forget my magical life."  
  
"Why?" asked Draco incredulously, his mind trying to process what has just been said.  
  
"I was tired. The war tore us all apart. I wanted to have ... peace, I suppose."  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to say." He said.  
  
"That's understandable, I guess, when you find out that someone whom you hated in your school times turns out to be the woman you shagged senseless 7 years later."  
  
"Hermione, it's not that. I haven't hated you in a long time. You cannot know how distraught I was to learn of your death when I wanted ...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"What did you want Draco?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that ... that you were special to me."  
  
"Special?" asked she "You mean ..."  
  
"I mean that I felt I was falling for you. I guess I was in love with you."  
  
'Oh, dear ..."  
  
"Hermione, it's times gone by so ..." He saw her face falling. "I mean I'll understand if you hate the idea of being with me ..."  
  
"No, Draco, no. I was so much in love with you then. "  
  
"And what about now?"  
  
"I told you, I loved you. I will perfectly understand if you feel used by the fact that I did not tell you who I was."  
  
"Used? No, surprised, yes, but not used. Hermione, you were the first woman after yourself whom I cared about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." He walked up to her and taking her face between his hand placed a soft kiss on her lips. The storm was still in its high force when Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and savouring her smell said: "I think this calls for celebration, my sweet, little girl." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He let hot water fill the tub. Slowly, he undressed Hermione. She was glorious as she stood there, her sculpted body covered only by the steam from the hot tub. He ran his hand over her firm belly and down the back of her tight, smooth bottom. His fingers played between her hips, squeezing it as he pulled her towards him and then moved up to the small of her back. "Undress me." he whispered and she followed his request, removing his cloths and massaging his body. He returned the favour, rubbing her lower back, occasionally gently tugging her love handles.  
  
He held her hand and led her to the edge of the hot tub. They sat on the side for a minute with just their feet dangling in the tepid water while they kissed sensually. He broke the kiss to look at her and they locked their eyes and smiled. She put her lips on his burning ones. Soft. Gentle. It felt wonderful to him. Finally, he stood up and stepped into the tub. He sank down to the perfect height to have Hermione's exposed sex right in front of his eyes. Then he reached for her and brought his mouth to her breasts. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them then pinched her rock hard nipples. She pressed herself into him, licking his neck. He kept rubbing her nipples and started kissing his way down, placing her again on the side of the tub. He slid down her smooth body, his lips and tongue all over her tingling nakedness. She spread her legs with a moan of anticipation, her hips humping to the instinctive thrust of her desire. He leaned and busied his tongue and mouth with the task of bringing her to orgasm. He could feel her hands on the back of his head directing his face to lick her where she wanted and when she wanted. She would pull him into and out of her crotch. He felt her pussy get wetter and wetter with every lick, and heard her breath louder each time he caught her clit in between his lips. She was panting and sweating. "Oh my God, oh yes" - she moaned. He knew he hit the right spot. He was still rubbing her wet nipples while sucking away my pussy lips and everything inside out! She came screaming his name.  
  
He smiled looking at her lust-clouded eyes. She reached out her hand and gently rubbed up the inside of his thigh, sending shivers through him. He pulled her down to the steaming water. He entered her gently, delighting in the warmth and wetness of her. A look of bliss crossed her face as her pussy engulfed his cock. She felt how aroused he was. He started sliding faster into her, kissing her lips. She felt light and the sensation the water was creating was more than pleasurable. A part of him wanted to furiously pound into her but somehow he sensed she enjoyed the gentle way. Soon, she came hard again, her vaginal walls imprisoning him inside her. He came soon afterwards moaning her name and biting her neck. They lay spent in the tub in the nebula of steam.  
  
**********************************  
  
Three days later in London; 9.36 p.m.  
  
"They won't come back, today." Said Sam to Lucius.  
  
"I still can't forgive him that he could have thought such things about her."  
  
"You know, the facts were a bit ambiguous." Sam said.  
  
"But still. This trip and hurricane came just in time. I couldn't watch them die inside."  
  
"Judging from the postponed departure from Barbados, it looks that they cleared their problems." Said Maddy.  
  
"Yes." There was silence and then: "If they do not come back tonight then." Sam smiled as she heard it.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione and Draco ran into Madame Hooch's. They've decided to come back today and surprise everyone. They ran up the stairs, straight to the library where Sam usually spent her evenings. Hermione was about to call: "Aunt!" when Draco shut her mouth with his hand. On the sofa, Lucius Malfoy was kissing Samantha Hooch passionately, his shirt and pants half-removed, his hand insinuated into her panties ...  
  
Draco pulled Hermione out of the house: "We'll have time to tell them that you are Mrs Draco Malfoy now ... later."  
  
THE END 


End file.
